Space-time manipulation
For a gallery of examples of Space-Time Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. A combination of Spatial and Time Manipulation. Also Called * Continuum Manipulation * Space-Time Control * Space-Time Warping * Spatial-Temporal Manipulation * Spatio-Chronokinesis * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation * Time-Space Manipulation * Time and Space Jutsu Capabilities The user is able to manipulate, alter, and distort the space-time continuum, based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum, so being able to manipulate either one essentially allows the user to distort the other. This power also allows a limited form of Reality Warping by manipulating the very continuum that matter and energy that exists in. Applications * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. ** Gravity Manipulation: Distort the space-time curvature to bend the direction of gravity. *** Black Hole Creation: Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. *** White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. ** Reality Warping: Warp the space-time continuum and everything within. *** Spatial Manipulation: Warp the spatial area and affect everything within, such as levitating objects within space like telekinesis. *** Time Manipulation: Warp the flow of time, including the age of one's personal space. * Space-Time Migration: Warp through the space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ** Dimensional Travel: Travel into other dimensions via the dimensional void as an intermediate. ** Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. *** Portal Creation: Create portals connecting from one space-time to another, or even to another dimension. *** Space-Time Slicing: Slash through the space-time continuum to cut through absolutely anything. ** Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. ** Time Stopping: Stop time to move freely. ** Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. *** Temporal Trapping: Trap others in time. * Space-Time Continuum Manipulation: Manipulate the space-time continuum itself for various effects. ** Chronolock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ** Force-Field Generation: Create a barrier of space-time continuum to shield against attacks and temporal effects. ** Space Generation: Produce extra space-time continuum to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. ** Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ** Spatial Mimicry: Become the space-time barrier itself by warping oneself to another space, gaining intangibility. Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Event Negation * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Spatial Attacks * Temporal Healing Associations * Chronolock * Event Teleportation * Nigh-Omniscience * Limited Reality Warping by altering everything within the space-time continuum. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Tuning Limitations * May be very hard power to control. * User must be cautious of how much of the space-time continuum they distort at a time. * May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. Known Users Video Games Comics/Animations TV Series/Films Manga/Anime Category:Superpowers and abilities *